


Военная дипломатия

by Greenmusik, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Улыбаемся и травим.
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Военная дипломатия

Триумфальное шествие по коридорам — и кабинет непривычно пустой, привычно удобный. Мяч. Непонятный союзник, хитрый: ни да, ни нет не ответит, как его ни тряси.

Прощай, невесёлая жизнь единственного борца, здравствуй снова, такая родная станция Терок Нор, здравствуй, дочь непослушная, выросшая без отца. Я вернулся сюда, будто времени наперекор.

Всё как в сказке, ужасной, всё просто наоборот: террористы больше не оставляют невинных тел, лишь свои. Но пока сам готовишь переворот, улыбайся, Дукат, как тебе господин велел.


End file.
